


Wayward Omega

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, CIA Officer Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Birth Control, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pining Sickness, Running Away, SPN A/B/O Bingo, THERE IS NO ABORTION IN THIS FIC, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jared and Jensen were a happily mated couple living in Texas, until one day Jared came home to an empty house, Jensen had left him. Would Jared want him back once he found out that the reason Jensen left was because he was pupped? Jared refused to have pups, what else could he do to keep his baby?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874557
Comments: 59
Kudos: 299





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another commission for Jen!  
> Jared’s scent came from my A/B/O Bingo card - rosemary/grapefruit/peppermint.  
> I’ve never been pregnant (I actually kinda can’t stand kids…) so forgive me if any of that stuff isn’t quite right… lmao.  
> Beta’d by Kym *muah*

Jared sat on the sofa of their open floor-plan living area, watching as his mate cooked dinner. Jensen’s hips swayed to the music playing from the radio; the smell of his happy omega and tacos filled their home. In any other life, there would be pups screaming and running around the space, but with Jared’s occupation, pups weren’t an option.

Jared infiltrating the local Mexican cartel for the CIA was stressful enough on his mate; he refused to bring children into the equation. He’d seen far too many times what happened to field officers who had families back home. One way or another, the job broke them; either the pressure would make their agents crack and get them busted, or their families were targeted. Regardless, Jensen was the only precious thing Jared could afford in his life.

“Soups on!” Jensen called out over the music as he carried the steaming cast iron pans over to their small dining table.

Jared walked into the kitchen and saw the vibrant, fragrant sides that littered the table. To go with the seasoned shredded chicken, ground beef, and rice there were freshly sliced onions and green peppers, diced tomatoes, black beans, hand-shredded cheeses and lettuce, and fresh queso. Everything looked and smelled fantastic; Jared was a lucky alpha to have such an attentive omega. It broke his heart that Jensen didn’t have pups to look after.

Jensen plopped two warmed tortillas onto Jared’s plate, kissed him on the cheek, then got two for himself before sitting down and preparing them the way he liked them. They ate in contented silence, letting the music keep them in their spirited mood, only making sounds of appreciation when a bite was particularly delicious. When they had eaten their fill, Jared loaded the dishwasher while Jensen wrapped up their leftovers.

Once they finished their nighttime routine, Jensen climbed into bed and held the comforter aloft for Jared to get in behind him. Out of habit, Jared curled himself around Jensen from behind and nuzzled his mating bite. Jensen apparently had plans other than sleeping on his mind as he ground his ass against Jared’s groin. Jared nibbled on his mark in response, the smell of his mate’s slick slipping out from under the bedding.

“Someone hungry for dessert?” Jared cooed into Jensen’s ear.

“Always hungry for you, alpha.” Jensen purred back, circling his hips.

Jared growled and bit down properly on Jensen’s mating bite, reclaiming him for his own. Jared slung his fingers into the waistband of Jensen’s sleep pants and pulled them down to expose his mate’s ass. The sweet smell of baked bread and aroused omega filled Jared’s every sense. Jared pulled his sleep pants down enough to free his growing erection and press against Jensen’s leaking entrance. He loved the scent of them combined, Jared’s rosemary, peppermint, and grapefruit scent blending perfectly with Jensen’s crisp, buttery yeast; it had always reminded him of an herbal-citrus bread or pastry, like a rosemary-orange scone fresh from the oven.

Jensen’s moans and Jared’s grunts kept time with Jared’s lazy thrusts as he brought himself and his mate to completion. With his knot snug in his omega’s tight ass, Jared fell asleep. When he awoke, his sleep pants were tangled around his legs and the smell of freshly brewed coffee was in the air. Jared took a quick shower, dressed, and met Jensen in the kitchen, who greeted him with a mug of perfectly prepared coffee.

After he finished his morning cup, he kissed Jensen goodbye for the day and took his travel mug with him to drink on his way into the city. The drive was pleasant, and the day was quite eventful; all of his efforts finally came to fruition. He’d gathered enough evidence to bring down the head of the organization and the top CIA operatives that had been working with him. Jared had worked for two years to uncover a major CIA drug smuggling operation, and he was finally finished. The weather was perfect for a spring day in Texas as Jared drove home that evening, a smile on his face, eager to see his mate and tell him the good news.

With the cartel dismantled, and his fellow officers arrested, Jared planned to put in for a transfer. Since he’d always liked math, maybe he could get placed in the mathematics department and work out algorithms and statistical analyses. After the court case was settled, Jared wanted to give Jensen something he knew he’d wanted for a long time. A family. He could just imagine how happy his omega would be. Jared could hardly wait.

When he pulled into the garage, Jensen’s car was gone; perhaps he had some shopping that needed doing that had kept him out. Jared thought nothing of it as he grabbed his briefcase and walked into their home. All of the lights were out, and the space felt odd. Jared scented the air on instinct and could barely discern Jensen’s sweet, fresh-baked bread scent. Hackles rising, Jared tore through the living space, heading straight to the bedroom.

Everything was in its place, bed made, clothes hung neatly in the closet, drawers closed. A few things were missing from the top of the dresser, and once Jared entered the closet, he saw that all of Jensen’s clothes were gone from their hangers and shelves. Jared collapsed to the floor, knees hitting the hardwood with a sickening thump, but Jared couldn’t feel a thing.

His omega was _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jared!! 
> 
> Check back on Friday for Part 1 and to see why exactly Jensen packed up and left his life with Jared. 
> 
> How are we feeling so far??


	2. Part 1

Jensen smiled to himself as his alpha drove away for the day. He worried about him constantly; _would today be the last day I watch him drive away? Will there be a knock on our door that afternoon with some strange man in a nondescript back car and suit to tell me that my alpha won’t be coming home?_ _When will I scent his herbally-citrus scent for the last time?_ The stress used to be so great it would make him sick, but after two years, Jensen had learned how to deal with it.

He started his day by putting away the dishes from the night before, then wiped the rest of the kitchen clean. The TV played in the background as he did laundry and cared for other things around the house. One segment caught his attention, and he sat to watch as a young omega tearfully told her story. She had been on suppressants, which had failed and had gotten pregnant; where she lived didn’t allow non-alpha-supported abortions, and she had been forced to have her pup although she did not have an alpha and was not getting any support for herself or her pup.

Jensen’s heart went out to the poor girl, and he found himself crying over her story. It wasn’t unusual for him to get emotional over things—especially anything to do with pups, since he so desperately wanted them. With Jared’s job being as dangerous as it was, he understood his alpha’s decision not to start a family, but that didn’t keep him from nesting and craving his alpha’s knot when he was close to his heats; suppressants be damned. His stomach fluttered as he thought about their knotting the night before; he smiled then went back to cleaning.

After lunch, Jensen got nauseous and threw up. He checked his temperature and took a physical inventory of any other symptoms he had; there were none; he was otherwise fine. Figuring the leftovers had gone bad, Jensen fixed himself a snack and promptly threw that up as well. Jensen made eye contact with himself in the mirror, wiped his mouth off, and splashed some cold water on his face in the bathroom sink. The girl’s story from TV earlier replaying in his head: _“Failed suppressants,” “throwing up everything I ate,” “clothes feeling itchy.”_ Jensen subconsciously scratched at his collar.

There was no way he’d gotten pupped. He couldn’t have. He had been on suppressants since he was sixteen. Jared had never knotted him while he was in heat. Jensen could not be pregnant. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized the little things that had changed since his last heat. He’d been craving spicy foods, he had been crying more than usual, Jared had mentioned how sweet he’d been smelling, and he was constantly craving Jared’s touch.

Jensen was pregnant. As soon as he let himself have the thought, he was more sure than ever that it was right. He could feel it, corporeally, in his gut. Of course, he’d take a test to be sure; he couldn’t just come to such a life-changing decision on his own. In lieu of going into the store to shop, he put in an order online for pickup. He added household necessities like cleaners, towels, paper products, and a pregnancy test with some other staples like fresh chicken and a London broil. He could make a roast for dinner with some chosen veggies, just like it was any other Wednesday.

Jensen picked up his order and rushed home. He went through the motions of putting everything away that needed it, then went straight to the bathroom to administer the pregnancy test. Jensen set a timer on his phone and got to work prepping everything for dinner. What would the odds be of a male omega’s suppressants failing after years and him getting pregnant after one incident a little bit too close to his last heat. So many things would have to have fallen into place for that to happen.

When the timer went off, Jensen set down the vegetables he was chopping and made his way to the bathroom, where the innocuous plastic stick sat on the sink, right next to his pack of suppressants and their shaving supplies. He took in a deep breath, grabbed the stick, closed his eyes, took in another breath, then flipped it over to read the display.

“ **Pregnant** ” glared at him from the tiny digital screen. Jensen’s mind raced, unable to focus clearly on any one thing. Jensen was going to have a pup, Jared was going to be a father. Jensen was growing a new life inside of his body at that very moment. A life that would be their pup, whom he would defend with his life. And that’s precisely why Jared didn’t want to have pups; his line of work was too dangerous. Jensen would very likely have to defend a pup with his life one day, and Jensen didn’t want to have to die protecting their pup and have Jared blame himself for it for the rest of their pup’s life. That wasn’t fair to anyone. Jensen wouldn’t bring his pup into that life; the constant worry whether or not their alpha father would be returning home or if that knock at the door would come instead.

Jensen knew two things without a doubt. He was going to have this pup, come hell or high water, and there was no way that Jared would let that happen. All logic pointed to Jensen leaving Jared so that he could keep their pup. It would hurt them both too much for Jared to make the decision to abort the pup, and that would likely be something that Jensen would never be able to recover from emotionally. The best option for all of them was for Jensen to leave.

He would only take what was his, leaving more expensive gits behind or things that might get an unpaired, pregnant omega in trouble for having. He would take the money from the savings that Jared had set aside specifically for him, in case anything ever happened and he needed money only he could access. He would have to go close the account out, give no one any indication as to why, and he’d have to pay for everything with cash until he could get a new identity.

For an omega to leave an alpha was a capital offense. And for that alpha, in particular, to work for the Central Intelligence Agency, made it even more impossible to pull off. Jensen knew it wouldn’t be too long before they’d track him down. But, hopefully, by then, he would have already given birth and bonded with the pup; they would never separate a bonded omega from their pup; maybe they could put him in a witness protection program until Jared’s job was less dangerous.

Jensen prepared dinner while forming a plan; that way, Jared wouldn’t need to make anything when he got home. He also made sure to reset the coffee pot for the next morning and that there were plenty of his favorite snacks ready in the fridge. He thought belatedly that the pining sickness would probably mean that all of this food would go to waste, but it still made him feel better to know that this was one more thing he could do for Jared before he left. He took care while packing his belongings, only taking things that were solely his and not shared items; Jared would need those shared items when the pining took over.

He hadn’t stopped to think of what the pining sickness was going to do to himself and their pup. But omegas were built for this sort of life; of course, having a mate made it bearable, but what was he going to be looking forward to as a mated, pining, pregnant omega? Whatever it was, the pup growing in his belly would be more than worth the agony of pining while pregnant.

After he finished packing, he stripped the sheets off of the bed and wrapped them in an airtight bag to take with him. Jensen supposed that sheets that smelled like them would help alleviate some of the pining sickness. He hated to think that he would never again scent their herbal-doughy scents together. _What will our pup smell like?_

He took a moment to lay down on the bed to put his scent on them for Jared to cling to. Then he stood and took a long look around the room. Everything was neat and in its place except for a few of his toiletries and the odd picture of him and Jared that he couldn’t part with.

After he was packed, he finished preparing the pot roast he’d started before he’d checked his test, before he knew for sure that he and Jared were going to be fathers. He seasoned the beef, made the gravy, dumped everything into the roasting pan, and put it into the oven. Since it was still hours before Jared was due home, Jensen put it on a low setting and made sure everything was covered so that it wouldn’t dry over time.

Jensen couldn’t just strip the house bare, make him dinner, and leave without a note. He stared at the paper for a solid ten minutes, everything he wanted to say dying at the tip of his pen. In the end, he wrote as much of the truth as he could.

He could hardly sign his name at the bottom through his tears, and his fingers were shaking as he folded the paper and set it on the stove where Jared would surely find it when he went to retrieve the pot roast from the oven. With tears streaming down his face, he set his phone down beside the note on the stove, set one place setting at the table for Jared’s dinner, put his few bags in the backseat of his car, then hit the button on his garage door sensor and slid it under the closing garage door. His life with Jared slowly coming to a groaning close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... 
> 
> how we feeling??
> 
> Check back in Tuesday to see how Jared handles Jensen's disappearance.


	3. Part 2

Jared had laid in their bed, barely able to scent his mate when the smell of pot roast wafted in from the kitchen. _Jensen made dinner and then left?_ When he got to the stove, he saw Jensen’s phone—which explained why he hadn’t answered his calls or texts—and a folded piece of paper tented beside it with his name on it. Jared picked it up with shaky fingers and opened it to find Jensen’s neat scrawl.

_What does this mean? Why wouldn’t Jensen have called me if there was something he needed help taking care of? Why did my mate leave without telling me_ why _?_ His inner alpha wailed and bayed in the back of his mind, but Jared had training in missing person cases. He would get to the bottom of this; he would find his mate and bring him home.

Jared’s focus and eventual anger had probably been what kept the pining sickness at bay for the first two weeks. _How could Jensen just disappear like this? Why would he want to?_ Something must have happened to him. Everything had been perfectly fine that morning, then Jensen had made dinner, packed up only what was his, even leaving behind gifts that Jared had gotten him for various occasions, and left.

They found his car at the Dallas International airport, and his personal bank account had been emptied and closed, so wherever he was, he was using cash. The thought of his omega out there without protection carrying that much cash on him was enough to make him sick with worry. Jared put an APB out for Jensen with all the local police departments and the FBI’s national database. If Jensen went anywhere near a controlled camera, he’d get picked up. Jared wracked his brain for any place that Jensen would go. W _here would he feel safe? What would he need to be safe from, or who?_

Unable to find his mate and running out of viable options, Jared’s pining sickness took over. Some days it was all he could manage to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, let alone eat or even remember to buy food. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was the absence of Jensen. Jared’s clothes remained in the hamper; dishes stayed stacked in the dishwasher; the food and snacks stayed littered across the counters whenever Jared actually ate.

The CIA gave him one month to search for Jensen and deal with his pining sickness before they sent the departmental psychiatrist in to assist. He had been building a court case, after all. No morgue had called with any information regarding his mate, so wherever Jensen was, he was presumed alive. Jared had to get back to work. The psychiatrist prescribed antidepressants to help with the pining sickness symptoms, and Jared tried to refocus on the cartel evidence and building a successful case against them. The sooner everything wrapped with the cartel, the sooner he could find his mate.

Three months after Jensen’s disappearance, Jared hired a private investigator to help track him down. Jensen had covered his tracks well enough that the normal channels weren’t working to find him, so Jared turned to a PA who specialized in finding runaway omegas—not that Jared classified his missing mate as a runaway. Jared checked in with Jason Manns, PA, weekly to check for any updates on Jensen’s case. Only once was the PA able to tell Jared anything of importance. There had been some vague reference to an omega shelter in Idaho, but that had been weeks before the trial began.

Almost seven months after Jensen had left, the court case finally went to trial. Jared had made his testimony and was present every day afterward to ensure everything stayed on track. There was still no sign of Jensen, dead or alive, but Jared remained hopeful. He’d read and reread Jensen’s note. He hadn’t wanted to leave; he’d felt like he had to for some reason. That reason was most likely because of the cartel, and that was being taken care of.

When the court broke for recess, Jared stretched and stood to walk down to the coffee cart for some caffeine. He walked out of the heavy wooden doors into the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the bench across from the courtroom was none other than Jason.

“Jared,” Jason said, extending his hand.

“Jason, you found him.” It wasn’t a question. No news for months, and then Jason showed up to see him at work, in public, it could only mean one thing.

“I did.” Jason nodded solemnly. “He’s at this address, that shelter in Idaho. I was able to get in touch with someone there who confirmed that it was him.” Jason handed Jared a folded piece of paper with a scribbled name and address on it.

Jared snatched it from him, a little more forcefully than he had anticipated, and hugged the man. “Thank you so much. I owe you so much more than your finder’s fee!” Jared took off running down the hall, people jumping out of his way. His blood was rushing in his ears, and he couldn’t hear what Jason yelled after him.

Jared’s knee shook the entire flight to Idaho. He hadn’t bothered packing a bag; he only brought his wallet and the clothes he had been wearing at the courthouse, now rumpled from traveling for hours. He rented a car since the shelter was over an hour’s drive from the city. No wonder Jared’s APB hadn’t come back with any results; Jensen was up in the high country. Unbidden images of his mate cold and huddled in blankets in some barn in the mountains of Idaho flashed through his mind, causing him to drive a little faster than he should have been.

The winding mountain roads led to some amazing views. At least his mate had been in such a beautiful place and not some back alley gutter; not that Jared thought that Jensen was unable to take care of himself; his alpha hindbrain had only had eight months to imagine all of the worst-case scenarios. Also, being an officer for the CIA, Jared knew _precisely_ what could happen to an unattended omega out on their own without an alpha or family to protect them.

Some of Jared’s anxieties lessened when he rounded the bend and saw a sprawling yard with a grand manor-house; the sign at the gate read “Cortese Home for Wayward Omegas.” _Is that what Jensen was now, a wayward omega?_ He was so close to seeing his mate again, yet his anxiety rose by the second. Jensen must have left for a reason, a reason he didn’t want Jared knowing. _What if Jensen refuses me? Can I survive my_ omega _rejecting me?_

Jared parked in the small parking area to the side of the building and wrang his hands on the steering wheel while he built up his courage to get out of the car and go to his mate. Regardless of the outcome, he had to see Jensen again, just to know that he was safe and cared for. He nodded to himself and got out of the car. As he walked up to the front of the house, he’d wished he’d thought to grab a heavier coat than his suit jacket before he hopped on the plane—Winter in Texas had nothing on Idaho.

The inside of the place was very warm and cozy; it wasn’t nearly as clinical and sterile as Jared had thought it would be. There was a rustic sort of western mountain vibe to the decor, and the whole place was that stereotypical medium-brown, rounded cabin wood. There was an office set off to the right, separated from what looked like a common area by a solid glass wall. A cheery-looking petite brunette sat behind a waist-high desk covered in pamphlets and paperwork.

“Hello, welcome to the Cortese Home for Wayward _Omegas_.” Extra emphasis on “omegas.” “My name is Gen, is there something I can help you with…?”

“Jared, my name is Jared.” He answered her implied question. “Um, I’m looking for my omega. Someone told me he might be here, but now I’m not so sure.”

“I’m not permitted to say without prior approval from the omega to confirm or deny that they’re here. But I can try to help. What’s his name?”

“Jensen Padalecki.” Jared rubbed his sweaty palms on his pant legs.

“I can tell you that there is not an omega here by that name; that’d be a name I’d remember!”

_She’s lying; this is a test._ “Oh, um… hang on.” Jared pulled the well-read scrap of paper from his pocket and consulted it. There was a name at the top, and Jared hadn’t understood what it meant until now. “What about ‘Dean Winchester’?”

Gen pursed her lips together and typed on her computer. She looked Jared over, then typed something else and waited for a moment, chewing nervously on her lower lip. Jared’s leg began to bounce again, making it even more awkward because he was still standing on it.

“You can have a seat if you like; it’ll only be a moment.”

Jared looked at an overstuffed chair with an Aztec style printed pillow fluffed against the back corner. He pulled his lips into a tight smile and shook his head. He was far too nervous to sit.

“Can you please just tell me if he’s here or not?”

Gen shook her head and looked back at her computer screen, typing in something else. If Jared didn’t know better, he would say that she was messaging someone. _Was it Jensen?_ He debated pulling out his badge for a split second before Gen stood and smiled brightly.

“He is here. If you would, please follow me. And I must tell you that I carry pepper spray and a taser with me, so if you get unruly, I _will_ put you down.”

Jared was at least a foot taller than she was, but he didn’t doubt that she knew how to handle herself. “Noted.”

Jared followed her through the common room and down a hallway, turned right, and went halfway down another hall before she stopped at the door on the left. Jared smelled burnt toast, which was not a good sign, but it was still a familiar enough scent that his inner alpha whined to be closer to it. Gen knocked lightly on the door and waited only a moment before Jared heard his mate’s voice for the first time in seven of the longest months of his life.

“Come in.”

Gen side-eyed Jared then turned the knob and opened the door. The first thing Jared noticed was Jensen sitting in a chair in front of a TV, a folding table in front of him with a computer sitting on it. He sat half-turned toward the door, and he had a thick blanket over him. His hair was longer, and he had an almost full beard; he looked incredible.

Jared lurched forward; then he heard Jensen whine and Gen calling out for him to stop. Jared couldn’t wrap his head around why Jensen would be staying away from him after being separated for far too long, but when Jared stopped, and Jensen stood, the only thing he could focus on was how round his omega was.

Jensen was very, _very_ pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared was NOT expecting that! 
> 
> How do you think Jared's going to react? What do you think Jensen is going to do? How did he end up in Idaho?
> 
> Did you all love Gen?! She's so fiesty! 
> 
> Check back in Friday to see what Jensen had going on all those months.


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get this posted last week! I went to visit my mom for my birthday and she doesn't have internet (IDK HOW!!!) and it doesn't post right when I do it on my phone... So now y'all get the remaining two bits today!! 
> 
> Also, just a reminder, it is MLK day here in the states, so if you could do some type of service for others, that would be great! I donated to [#RAServingHope](https://www.randomacts.org/serving-hope/), on average every $1 donated equates to 4 meals for people and children who are starving or food insecure. Even if you just donate some non-perishables to your local food bank, or drop off prepackaged foods to the homeless, every little bit helps!
> 
> Now on to the rest of this fic! How was Jensen spending his pregnancy??

Jensen was so glad that he’d found Genevieve once he’d gotten out of town and bought a pay-by-the-minute phone. He’d done a search for omega shelters and had seen her home for wayward omegas in Idaho; it was fortuitous. He had flown to Seattle because he figured the west coast would be less obvious than the east coast and that Washington was pretty much as far as he could go without leaving the country, which he couldn’t do without using his passport.

The flight from Seattle to Boise was short, and Gen had someone meet him at the airport to drive him out to “the house,” as she’d called it. Despite having several rooms and being set up like an AirBNB-meets-hostel-meets-retirement community, it did feel like a home. Jensen paid upfront for a private room for the next seven months, and Gen helped him get set up with an appointment with their resident doctor for his first prenatal visit.

Jensen insisted that he help out around the house, even though he was one of the house’s paying members. Gen didn’t have the heart to turn anyone away, and she had inherited a small fortune when her parents passed, which is how she was able to transform her family home into the omega shelter it had become. As long as everyone pitched in somehow and didn’t cause trouble, they were welcome to stay. Jensen just couldn’t sit around and do nothing while his guilt, excitement, and pining warred with each other in his head.

Some days, before he got too big to move around easily, Jensen would help out in the kitchen, making food or dishing up what the chefs had prepared, then delivering it to the elderly members. Once that became too much for him, he would simply visit with them and help them straighten up, or just listen as they told fascinating stories from their youths. At night, he would hold his growing belly and cry for his alpha. The smell of herbal-citrus scones that had clung to the sheets had faded before his first week was out, and there was no getting it back.

When he hit thirty-two weeks pupped, his doctor put Jensen on bed rest until the pup came. Something about his blood pressure and needing to stay off his feet. Jensen hated it, having to stay confined to his room with nothing to keep him company but his TV. After a few days of listening to him complain, Gen brought him a laptop and showed him a few blogs and chat rooms for pregnant, male omegas.

After that, the weeks seemed to fly by, Jensen was due in ten days, and he was glad to be bedridden since he could hardly reach his feet anymore. His feet would get cold, and he’d have to call for help from someone to help him put on his thicker socks; those were the times he missed Jared the most. Jared would have rubbed his feet and cracked his toes, gave him leg massages and back rubs until he melted—if Jared had been open to the idea of having pups. Being taken care of by his alpha was part of what he gave up to bring this little pup into the world. He hoped beyond hope that one day Jared would be able to forgive him, and they could become a family.

Jensen wiped the tears from his eyes and tuned back into the TV show he had zoned out listening to. A ding on his computer alerted him to a new chat message, and he frowned at the screen when he saw that it was a message from Gen. Usually, if she needed to talk to him, she would just come by his room.

_> There’s an alpha here to see you. Asked for you by your real name, and then the name you gave me when you came here._

Jensen’s stomach twisted. Apprehension, trepidation, and a small amount of hope all swarmed within him, making him nauseous and anxiously relieved, all at the same time.

_< What does he look like?_

Jensen had to remind himself to breathe while he waited for Gen to reply. _Is it Jared or someone else from the CIA?_

_> Tall, shaggy darkish hair, nice suit. Smells like desperation and pining alpha._

_< Did he say his name?_

_> Jared. He’s your mate, isn’t he?_

When Jensen didn’t respond for a moment, Gen sent another message. Whatever was going to happen would soon be over, and Jensen could focus on his pup after that, regardless of what else would happen with his life.

_> I can send him away if you don’t want him to know you’re here. You’re so close to giving birth; you don’t want to jeopardize your pup._

Jensen barely gave her warning any thought before making up his mind.

_< No. It’s too late now for them to be able to do anything. He deserves to know._

_< You can bring him back._

_> You’re sure?_

_< Yes, bring me my alpha._

Jensen’s fingers were shaking by the time he’d finished typing. Only a few moments and he would be face to face with his alpha after seven of the longest months of his life. What felt like hours ticked by before Jensen realized the state he was in. He hadn’t shaved, he was wearing the same sweatpants and sweater for who knows how many days, he hadn’t had a haircut since before he got put on bed rest, and he looked like he’d swallowed a beach ball. That’s not even to mention his swollen calves and ankles, the extra pooge at his chin, nor the way his fingers and toes looked like little snausages. He was in no shape to greet his alpha.

He had just removed his feet from the footstool when he heard Gen knock at the door. There was no going back now.

“Come in.”

Jensen began to sweat, but then he could smell the sickly-sweat scent of rotting herbs and grapefruit through the doorway. _“Alpha!”_ his inner omega rejoiced. His alpha was there, which both calmed and frightened him.

Jensen was facing partially away from the door, but he turned and could see Jared shove past Gen and step into the room. Relief flooded through him when he saw the love and relief reflected in Jared’s gaze. His alpha surged toward him, which shocked him, and his paternal instincts kicked in to protect his pup. He made some sort of disgruntled noise he’d never made before, and Gen called out for Jared to stop, which surprisingly, he did. Uncovering himself, Jensen pushed the table away and rose from his chair.

Jared’s eyes immediately fell to Jensen’s protruding belly, and Jensen self-consciously pulled at his sweater to make sure he was covered. He tried to smile at Jared, but Jared hadn’t looked away from his pup-bump. All of the color had bled from his face, and he stood there dumbfounded.

Gen cleared her throat. “I’ll, just, um… leave you to it. You know what to do if you need us.”

Jensen nodded, and Gen gave him a hopeful smile before shutting his door.

“My eyes are up here, you know?” Jensen said; it was a joke they’d had from when they first met, and Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off Jensen’s ass or lips.

Jared barked out a laugh and rushed forward before falling to his knees at Jensen’s feet. He looked up at him with a sense of wonder.

“Is it really… can I…?” Jared held his hands out and on either side of Jensen’s belly.

Jensen took in a watery breath— _when did I start crying?_ —and nodded his head ‘yes’. Jared beamed up at him and wrapped either hand around Jensen’s swollen abdomen. The pup must have known Jared, somehow, because the little wiggler chose that very moment to start turning somersaults. He had never felt his pup so active before; to be honest, he had worried for quite a while because his pup hadn’t been very squirmy. Turns out, they just wanted their alpha father to be there to show off for.

Jared was sobbing and smiling as he held Jensen’s moving belly, looking at his hands in awe of what they must have been feeling. Jensen knew it wasn’t quite the same as feeling it on the inside, but it had to be just as amazing for Jared as it was for him.

“Jen—” Jared’s voice broke around his name.

Jensen would have given almost anything to be able to kneel and hold his alpha; as it were, Jensen could barely hold himself up any longer. He swayed on his feet, verifying his previous thought. One moment Jensen felt as though he were going to faint, and the next instant, he was in the air, being carried across the room to his bed. Jared held him upright while he arranged and fluffed his pillows behind him to lean against.

Jared stood back once Jensen was in place and shoved his hands in his pockets. They were both sniffling and staring at each other from three feet away. Jensen missed Jared’s touch, more than he’d let himself admit.

“We should probably talk,” Jensen said at the same time Jared said, “I guess this is what you meant by ‘grow’.”

They both laughed short awkward laughs. “Yeah,” they both said in unison again.

Jensen looked into his alpha’s eyes, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “Jared, I never wanted to leave you; you must know that. There was just no way I could give up my pup once I found out that I was pregnant, and I couldn’t face you and lie to you before I left. And I know I must have hurt you so bad, and I haven’t been able to think of anything, but how badly hurt you must have been, and of course, taking care of the pup, and if I thought for one second that we could have kept this pup I never would have packed a bag—”

“Whoa, whoa, ‘mega. Breathe. Jensen, _breathe_.” Jared’s hands were rubbing up and down his shoulders, calming him with his touch, even through his bulky sweater.

Fat tears were streaming down Jensen’s cheeks as he tried to take in deep breaths. “Alpha, I’m _so_ sorry.”

Jared cradled his head against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “‘Mega, please breathe. Breathe with me. In… and out. In… and out. There ya go. In… out.”

Jared’s chest moving rhythmically under Jensen’s head, along with the rumble of his alpha’s voice and his citrusy-herbal scent all around him, soothed Jensen better than anything else had been able to do in the past several months. Within minutes Jensen’s breathing went back to normal. He had—mostly—stopped crying and could think clearly.

With a whimper, Jensen realized that Jared was also stroking his belly in time with his hair, and he’d never felt more whole. He had known that not being near his alpha was what made his pregnancy seem like it was missing a sense of majesty, but he had never imagined how much of a difference having his touch would make. He felt like a complete omega once more, then started crying again.

“Jensen.” Jared’s voice sounded strained—like he was trying so hard to keep himself together so that Jensen wouldn’t fall apart.

“No, no. These are happy tears. I can’t believe you’re here, and you’re not screaming at me or telling me to—” Jensen stopped, unable to say the words aloud.

“ _Never_.” Jared said that one word with all of the authority of an alpha, and it made Jensen slick at the promise. “Nothing will ever come between us or this pup ever again. I’ve been going out of my mind trying to find you. To tell you-” Jared shook his head and laughed without humor, seeming to remember something.

“Tell me what, alpha?”

Jared stared at him for a moment, then breathed in deep. “To tell you that I took down the cartel and, after the hearing is over, that I’m putting in for a transfer so that we can start our family.” Jared had tears in his eyes that rolled down his cheeks when he looked down between them to where their pup was growing, warm, and safe.

Jensen was in shock. After all this time, Jared was going to give him what he’d wanted, and Jensen had left him. “Really?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Really. Jensen, I love you, and I’m _already_ in love with our pup. I am finished with the court case; the jury should be in deliberation right now. I get paternity leave, even though this is short notice; I’ll file it along with my transfer papers as soon as I get to a field office. Please come home and let me take care of _both_ of you.”

Jensen was euphoric. His alpha had been searching for him and found him about to give birth to a surprise pup and still wanted him, maybe even more than before. Jensen would have gladly walked out that door and left his entire runaway life in this room if it weren’t for his pup.

Jensen smiled and nodded, but his face turned serious as he looked Jared in the eyes. “Two things.”

Jared nodded back. “Anything, name it.”

“I’m days away from having this pup, I can’t travel, and everything is set up for me here with the in-house doctor.”

“Okay. So we wait until after the pup is born, then we’ll go home. What’s the second thing?”

Jensen could feel his skin heat up just thinking about what he was about to say, but he was beyond caring about anything else. “Kiss me?”

A small growl came from the back of Jared’s throat as he closed the distance between them and captured Jensen’s lips with his. However enthusiastic they both may have been to be reunited, they both were hesitant with their kiss. They didn’t devour each other like Jensen had dreamed they would. They weren’t bashful about it either, but they were cautious as if testing the waters of their rekindling connection.

Jared’s mouth was soft and gentle as he guided Jensen’s lips into a slow and patient rhythm, relearning the feel and sense of each other. Jensen whimpered when Jared moved to rearrange their positioning to be more comfortable. His mate’s long fingers wrapped around his face and pulled him back in for more. Neither one of them lasted long before Jared’s tongue was swiping across Jensen’s already parting lips.

They both laughed into each other’s mouths when Jared tried to lean Jensen back but couldn’t get very far with all of the pillows and Jensen’s belly getting in the way. They broke apart, with Jared’s forehead pressed to Jensen’s, and smiled at each other, happy and giddy just to be near one another again. Jensen wondered how he ever stepped foot away from his alpha. Never again.

“Maybe one more thing?” Jensen whispered.

Jared huffed a laugh. “Whatever you want, my precious omega.”

Jensen thought about what he’d missed most in the last months without Jared. “Hold me?”

Jared purred, then kicked his shoes off. He straightened out the pillows so that they could lay down properly, situating Jensen on his side with a pillow tucked between his legs, then he climbed into bed behind him. Having his alpha wrapped around him and pressed into his back once again was even more of a relief than scenting him had been, and Jensen clung to him and quietly sobbed into Jared’s forearm. Jared said nothing; he simply laid there holding Jensen together with his warm, strong alpha arms and murmuring how much he loved him and couldn’t wait to meet their pup.

Once Jensen had shed all the tears he could, he fell into the first blissful sleep he’d had since he found out he was pupped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww!!!! Our boys are back together!!
> 
> They've got a lot to talk about, but how are we feeling about their reunion??
> 
> There's a little, BABY epilogue up next!! No waiting, since I didn't get stick to my posting schedule!


	5. Epilogue

It had been a month since he’d found his wayward omega pupped in a shelter in Idaho. One month since he found out that he would be a father, and one month since he’d officially worked. Their bouncing baby girl was twenty-three days old, and Jared had gotten, perhaps, twenty-four hours of sleep since, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. It was the Holiday season, and for the first time, he had his own little family to celebrate with. Most of their time was spent with their little pup, but they’d managed to spend a few hours decorating their small home. No matter how their house looked, it would be their most memorable holiday.

Some of his favorite moments were when Jensen was feeding baby Genesis. Her little fists would cling to Jensen or whatever nursing tank he had on, and she looked so content. Even more sweet was the way Jensen would look down at their pup with the softest smile; of course, that’s when he was awake while she fed. Jared had often watched as Jensen would get baby Gen latched, then pass out while she suckled.

Jared had nothing but admiration for his omega. He only wished that there was more that he could do besides keep Jensen fed and the two of them clean and warm and safe. He would gladly feed Genny if it meant that Jensen could sleep for longer than a couple of hours at a time, and that was only when he wasn’t watching their pup sleep.

After everything they went through to get her, Genesis was the beginning of their little family and the rest of their lives together. (As Jensen pointed out, Genesis was also an amazing rock band, so if she grew up and thought the real meaning behind her name was too sappy, she had a good reason to fall back on.) Jared couldn’t wait to watch her and their family grow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I'm such a tease!! How sweet, though, the beginning of their little family?! 
> 
> How did y'all like this fic? Remember, it was a commission! Check out my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/s/514bfb5367) for more info on getting a fic of your very own! 
> 
> Also, check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/cleighwrites) for early access to fics!


End file.
